Bob the Builder meets the Constructicons
by LunarFormer
Summary: heh, though all you'd be seeing with my name is the Wolfbane Chronicles, didn't ya! Well, I'm just a little crazier than that! Here's proof!


Bob The Builder Meets The Constructicons  
  
A TransFormers Fanfic by: LunarFormer  
  
Now, I know what everyone is thinking...WHAT THE HECK?! But I had this idea a while ago, while looking for work over the summer. I was really bored, and there was nothing on. Well, nothing besides The Price is Right, but I wasn't quite in the mood to watch that again. So, out of curiosity about what little kids were being subjected to nowadays, I went over to Nickelodeon, and found...Bob the Builder. "Ok," I found myself saying to myself, "so they have a British puppet show with semi anthropomorphized construction equipment. Hmmm, construction equipment." It was somewhere around here that I started playing around with the theme. "Bob the Buil-der,"  
  
"Dev-A-Stat-Or." Then I grinned. "This is just too good to be coincidence. I've gotta tell my Uncle about this." So, eventually, I did. He turned down the idea of writing such a fic. I, on the other hand, continued mulling it over in my head. This is sort of the result of much too much free time, mind-numbing boredom cleaning dishes at work, and discovering FanFiction.Net.  
  
I do NOT own TransFormers, that would be Takara, Hasbro, whatever. I also DO NOT own Bob the Builder, thank god. That would be...um...either the BBC, Viacom, or something.  
  
And so, without further babbling, the strangest thing I've ever written...  
  
Bob The Builder meets The Constructicons  
  
It's a sunny day, as usual, in the town. Bob, Wendy, and the vehicles are all heading out to work on fixing the local barn. (Author's note: Ok, summer was 2 seasons ago, so I don't remember the farmer's name.) Little do they know that they are being watched.  
  
Bob: "Ok, team, can we fix it?"  
  
Just then, from out of nowhere, before anyone can respond, several voices call out.  
  
Constructicons {hidden from view}: "No you can't!" {erupt into bizarre giggling fit}  
  
Bob looks around, trying to figure out what just happened.  
  
Bob: "Wendy, did you do that?"  
  
Wendy: "Not me, Bob"  
  
Bob: "That's never happened before."  
  
Lofty: {shifting around, slowly backing up} "M-m-m-maybe it's g-g-g-ghosts!"  
  
Bob: "Don't be silly, Lofty, there's no such thing as ghosts!"  
  
Bonecrusher: {still hidden from view} "Don't be too sure about that." {more insane giggling}  
  
Bob: "Ok, now, whoever is doing that, please stop! Now then, Can we fix it?"  
  
All but the Constructicons and Lofty: "YES WE CAN!"  
  
Lofty: "Um...yeah, I think so."  
  
Hook: {still out of sight}"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL CRANES!"{all the `Cons snicker aside from Hook} "Well, he is."  
  
Bob: "Hey, now, enough's enough! Whoever you are, you've had your fun! There's no need to insult my team as well as cause delay our startup!"  
  
There is a long silence.  
  
Bob: "That's better. OK, team, let's get to work!"  
  
After a while, the crew finishes their construction.  
  
Bob: "Good work, everybody!"  
  
At that, the Constructicons, in vehicle mode, come driving over the hill. (for some reason, there are no flat places in the B.t.B. universe, just hills.)  
  
Bob: "What's all this? I don't recall ever seeing these vehicles before."  
  
Wendy: "Look, Bob, they have no drivers!"  
  
Muck: "Big deal. We don't need drivers either."  
  
Wendy: "Yes, but you at least have eyes."  
  
Scoop: "She has a point there, Muck"  
  
Bob walks over to Hook, who is leading the Constructicons, as usual.  
  
Bob: "Hello there. Am I to take it you are a new construction crew in town?"  
  
Hook: "Um...yeah...something like that." {there are a few scattered snickers among the others, which are quickly silenced}  
  
Bob: "Well, as you can see, we've just finished here, so I don't think you'll be needed."  
  
Longhaul: "Oh, you're finished, huh? Well, it looks to me like you missed something. Isn't that right, Scrapper?"  
  
Scrapper: "Oh, yes, quite right indeed, Longhaul."  
  
Bob: "That's funny, I don't see anything wrong with it. We gave it a new coat of paint, patched up the holes, fixed the roof..."  
  
Scavenger: "Precisely. You repaired it. Not fixed it."  
  
Mixmaster: "Oh yes. If you were to fix it, it would look something like what we are about to make it look like!"  
  
Hook: "CONSTRUCTICONS! TRANSFORM!"  
  
With that, all 6 Constructicons transform into robot mode, and draw their blasters.  
  
Bob: "WHAT THE...WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"  
  
Lofty: "Oh, I don't like the looks of this..."  
  
All the Constructicons: "GOOD!" {they all fire at the cowardly blue crane, blowing him to bits.}  
  
Wendy: "LOFTY! NOOOOOOOOO!"  
  
Hook: "Told ya he was a disgrace. An attack like that would hardly phase me."  
  
Mixmaster: "Hey, after we're done, can I see what all I can make out of him? And that bizarre cement mixer wannabe?"  
  
Dizzy: "HEY! That's not nice!"  
  
Scrapper: {Mocking Dizzy} "Hey, that's not nice! TOO BAD! WE'RE BAD GUYS! WE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE NICE!"  
  
From over another hill, another set of construction equipment shows up. A red crane, a green shovel, a yellow dump truck, and an orange bulldozer.  
  
Wedge: "Ok, guys, let's show these Decepticreeps they aren't wanted! Wedge, Transform!"  
  
Grimlock: "Grimlock, Transform!"  
  
Hightower: "Hightower, Transform!"  
  
Heavy Load: "Heavy Load, Transform!"  
  
Bob: "Oh no. Not more of them!"  
  
The Build Team transforms and run up to where the Constructicons stand.  
  
Hook: "Hey, aren't you guys RiD? What are you doing here?"  
  
Wedge: "Hey, it's the author's idea. Don't ask me!"  
  
Hook: {looking perplexed} "What?"  
  
Hightower: {leaning over to Wedge} "Um, Boss, I don't think we're supposed to know about the author."  
  
Wedge: "Oh, yeah, oops, sorry."  
  
Grimlock: "It's ok, kid. You'll get it right one of these days."  
  
Mixmaster: {leaning over to Hook} "So, should we continue eradicating these construction tools, or deal with the Autobots?"  
  
Hook: "Let me think...CONSTRUCTICONS! COMBIND TO BECOME DEVASTATOR!"  
  
Bonecrusher: "Why? We outnumber the Autobots 6 to 4."  
  
Hook: "Are you questioning my authority, Bonecrusher?"  
  
Bonecrusher: "Well, yes, I guess I am."  
  
Hook: "Oh. Ok, then. Still, COMBIND TO BECOME DEVASTATOR!"  
  
Bonecrusher: {sighs} "Fine."  
  
The Constructicons then combined into the super robot Devastator.  
  
Wedge: "Heh. We can do that too! Ready, guys?"  
  
All of Build Team: "You bet, Wedge!"  
  
Following a lengthy transformation, the Build Team forms Landfill. As all this goes on, Bob and his crew collect what they can of Lofty and start driving away, with Bob trying to console Wendy. Devastator, waiting for the Build Team to decide who's turn it was to be the arms, decided to leave, just shaking it's head at how pathetic it's Autobot counterparts were. Build Team, after finally merging, accidentally step on the barn, crushing it, and then step on Spud the Scarecrow, who was just dancing around in the area for no apparent reason.  
  
Ok, that was weird. Ok, that was also somewhat stupid. Ok, I'll accept flames for all of that. I just had to write it. Someone had to write it sooner or later, so I'm glad it was me. It's better than what I was originally planning, during the summer, where Bob and his team somehow beat Devastator. So, anyway, this is my first one-shot story, which I'm planning on doing between Wolfbane Chronicle Sagas. So, please, tell me what you think. Feel free to flame it, I think it just might deserve it. `Till all are one, this is LunarFormer, signing off. 


End file.
